


The Bet

by hevans814



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, at least a little bit, everyone's in love with george, george is a baddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevans814/pseuds/hevans814
Summary: It starts as a one-off, a silly little comment. One of a long string of bets that they all can’t seem to stop making, at the cost of ridicule and embarrassment, and sometimes cash.There must be some sort of bug, Dream thinks, some glitch in his twenty-one-year-old brain, that makes him constantly set up stakes. Up the drama. 'I dare you', 'I bet I can do this', 'I’ll do this if you do that', and there’s always a returning 'well, what do I get?'. Maybe it has to do with the visibility, the publicity that they all have now, or maybe it’s the money. Dream likes the money--likes that he can just give it out, use it as a stupid tool to do stupid things with his friends. It’s all so strange and addictive, and Dream just can’t stop.So when the opportunity comes once again to do something stupid, Dream takes it, because of course he does.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! // if ccs ever become uncomfortable with it, I'm deleting this thing. // 
> 
> here's a spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OkBDjT9hMwPX8rusWuzRr?si=LdLB7lIkTKOCOnlMHZ5now

It starts as a one-off, a silly little comment. One of a long string of bets that they all can’t seem to stop making, at the cost of ridicule and embarrassment, and sometimes cash. There must be some sort of bug, Dream thinks, some glitch in his twenty-one-year-old brain, that makes him constantly set up stakes. Up the drama. _I dare you, I bet I can do this, I’ll do this if you do that,_ and there’s always a returning _well, what do I get?_

Maybe it has to do with the visibility, the publicity that they all have now, or maybe it’s the money. Dream likes the money--likes that he can just give it out, use it as a stupid tool to do stupid things with his friends. It’s all so strange and addictive, and Dream just can’t stop. 

So when the opportunity comes once again to do something stupid, Dream takes it, because of course he does. They’ve been streaming for a long time, messing around on the SMP after hours. Quackity and George were going to build something, but they’ve lost all organization, and Dream doesn’t really care. It doesn’t matter, anyway. This is really just an excuse to chat online into the early hours of the morning. Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, and George are all on the VC, and Quackity had just transferred his stream over to Karl. Dream opens up a new twitch tab and types in Karl’s user.

+

They were supposed to be building a daycare center. It had sort of been George’s idea, and it was a little annoying that they hadn’t actually done anything for it. _Oh well_ , George thinks. It doesn't really matter. Quackity had gotten into the idea when George had suggested they make it a trap to catch Tommy, who had recently wronged one or both of them for some reason. George couldn’t be bothered to remember. 

Sapnap, Dream, and Karl had hopped on about thirty minutes ago, and they’d all long since lost the track of what they had been doing. Now, it was stupid things as usual, like fighting, pushing each other off the edge of the space that was formerly Mexican L’Manberg, and ‘accidentally’ picking up each other’s items. 

“SAPNAP, STOP!” George shouts, attempting to hit Sapnap off the ledge. 

“You’re literally hitting me! You stop!” Sapnap fires back.

“Sapnap’s killing me!” 

“Karl, did you see the picture I sent you?” Quackity says conversationally.

“Oh my god, dude,” Karl says, breaking into loud laughter that Quackity joins. 

George barely registers their conversation, too focused on his imminent death at the hands of Sapnap’s glowing sword. 

“Stop! Sapnap, stop! Dream! Dream, HELP!” 

“What?” Dream replies, finally and inevitably dragged into it. 

“Do something, he’s gonna kill me!”

George dodges, then turns around to chase Sapnap again. 

“YOU started it, George!”

Sapnap gets a few good hits in. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Dream says, although he’s definitely about to get involved.

“Do something! Help! AAAAHH!” George yells into the mic. 

George and Sapnap begin spleefing each other, tearing up the ground underneath the others, which causes Quackity to fall and die with a magnificent wail, cueing waves of laughter from Karl, George, and Sapnap.

George and Sapnap begin fighting again.

“HELP!”

“You guys said we were building a daycare? This is what I have to deal with. You deserve to be put in a daycare,” Dream rants, and things continue as they usually do. 

Time passes, grows slow and strange. Other SMP members had dropped by a few times, but now it was getting seriously late, and George felt the sleepy streamy madness getting to everyone. It was certainly washing over him; it was almost six thirty, and instead of waking up early, he’d stayed up late. Neither were good, but only staying up made George feel oddly dangerous like this; just a little bit crazy. 

George tunes out for a moment, takes a sip from his drink, swirls the metal straw, and feels oddly restless. He feels himself pushed over the second wave of sleepiness to the beyond, the energy flooding back into his body. And it's all vibrant energy, risky energy. Anything could happen. 

“I bet George is all about the kisses in person. Yeahh,” Quackity says.

What? George snaps back into focus. How had they arrived here? His eyes flick to Karl’s chat, which is blowing up, because of course it is. 

“I don’t know,” says Sapnap, wondering. 

“Hey, ah, George, you wanna tell us?” Quackity adds. 

“No,” George says simply. 

“He prob'lly is. Hey, George, if we met up, would you give me a hug?” Dream says.

It feels so warm.

“Yeah! George, would you give us cuddles and kissies!?” Sapnap all but shouts into the mic. 

“No,” George says with a laugh that says, _obviously not_. 

“Oh, come on, George. ‘Kissies’ for the homies.” Dream drops, amused, barely keeping the laughter out of his own voice. 

“Yes, George!” Karl’s avatar starts jumping. 

“KISSIES FOR THE HOMIES” Sapnap yells, in his element. 

Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity go nuts.

“Ok, how about this: when we meet up, you have to give m--each of us a kiss on the cheek,” Dream says quickly, too fast to be rebuked immediately. 

George notes that _if_ we meet up has changed to _when_. It’s a nice feeling, knowing that his friends really do want to meet him. He wants to savor it, but things are going on. 

“Yeeesss,” Karl draws out.

“I don’t think I have to do that, actually,” George says with skilled deflection.

“Come on, George,” Dream teases. 

Not  _ that _ voice again. 

“Yeah, George, you gotta do it!” Sapnap adds in enthusiastically, avatar jumping around and waving his arm. 

“You gotta, you gotta,” Quackity laughs. 

“Why?” George cuts in.

“Kissies for the homies!” Sapnap shouts. 

“Kissies for the homes” Dream says, close to the mic, silvery. 

“AWWHhhh!” Karl yells in the background, laughing. 

“I don’t think so,” George says a little louder, but it’s too late to shut this one down. 

“GEOrge,” Sapnap wails. 

“COME ON, COME ON! George, look, I’ll give you something!” Dream blurts. 

“What?” George says, caught a little off guard. He shrewdly eyes the monitor to his left which shows his friend’s blinking green icon. Dream knows he’s got him on the hooks now. He can't resist at least hearing out a deal. George smells an opportunity to scam. 

“Whatever you want. What do you want?” Dream says, so casually. 

George’s heart skips a second, like it used to when he first went live.

Who could just say something like that? Anything he wanted? 

“I don’t know,” George stalls.

“How about if I win, ahhh… the video we were going to film yesterday, then you have to give me a kiss on the cheek when we meet. And if you win, I’ll give you five thousand dollars.”

“WHAT!?” Quackity shouts into the mic, not as used to this dynamic, this weird betting culture, as the others, “George, you gotta do it, you gotta do it, five thousand dollars--”

“Yeah, George, just do it! Do it!!” Sapnap responds, running around George’s avatar with Karl. 

“Five thousand.” George ponders, maneuvering past the others and walking his avatar up and down the beach. He knows Dream can probably tell, can probably hear it in his voice, but George starts to smile. He’s getting into it. 

“No. Why would I?” George replies, stubborn as ever, with an eye roll.

“Come on, George! Five _THOUSAND_ dollars,” Dream intonates. 

“You’re gonna scam me.”

“I’m not gonna scam you!” Dream insists.

“You’re trolling.”

“Look, I’m not trolling!”

“Hey, when we meet up, we should cuddle,” Sapnap mutters. This isn’t the first time he’s mentioned it. 

“Seriously, I am so excited for us to meetup once everything's safe. You guys can definitely come to my house,” Karl says, and it sounds a little bit like he’s inviting everyone over for a sleepover in elementary school, but that’s sort of what all of this feels like. 

The broader conversation turns to other things, planning this maybe-not-hypothetical meetup, but Dream doesn’t let George off so easily.

“George, just say you’ll give us ‘kissies’.”

George curses internally. He was so nearly off the hook. 

“Come on, George," Dream is clearly smiling behind that screen. 

For a moment, it’s the two of them. George forgets the others in the VC, talking about beds or something, or the thousands of viewers, typing away in the chat and on Twitter, and this is just between Dream and George. 

Why would he say that? Why would he keep aiming for this pressure point? Surely he knows what he’s doing. And he knows Dream is like this; they all are, a little bit. A week ago, Dream had bought his participation in Karl’s Jackbox stream. Hell, George had bought a _meow_ from Quackity with his phone number and two hundred dollars.

But why? Why was it always George? He’s often wondered why it's always him at the end of every joke. What is it about him that stays in people’s heads? But still, this feels a little different.

The time ticks down, and George doesn't have many moves. The chink in his armor is that he can’t actually talk his way out of things; he can only really swerve around. Getting out of this one will require either scamming or a lot more swerving than even George possesses.

He has one more thought, although it may be a slim chance. Maybe he can step out of this for now with a lukewarm agreement, and everyone will forget this in a few days.

“Ok, fine,” George smiles tightly, and amidst the yells, senses his chance to pivot the conversation.

+

George had forgotten one simple rule: the chat remembers everything. Within moments of the stream’s end, Quackity is posting screenshots from Twitter in the discord. Apparently, #GeorgeKissies and #KissiesForTheHomies are trending. There’s a brief discussion of what the Twitter caption guy must think, and some speculation about whether they’ll get a description, and what it may read. 

George manages to get some much needed sleep, and when he wakes up, finds himself checking the Twitter trending page to see the description, “Minecrafters GeorgeNotFound, Dream, Sapnap, and Quackity discuss plans to affectionately meetup in coming months once international COVID-19 restrictions are lifted.” At the top of his timeline, he sees a Tweet from Dream’s alt account, reading, “Affectionate meetups? Is that what they’re calling it these days?”, and a fast reply from Quackity, “LMAOO". He doesn't even want to see what Karl responded with. 

After Karl officially announces the meetup that is set to take place in two months, things continue to blow up. Someone makes a ‘Kissies Countdown’ account, which is followed by more people than makes sense, honestly. Fans speculate and eagerly await the results of Dream’s next video, which they actually haven’t filmed yet, in order to find out whether George will be receiving 5k (he better) or giving kisses to his friends (he won’t be doing that). The other members of the ‘Kissies for the homies’ bet, as it is apparently being called, rave up and down, liking and commenting on all sorts of posts. George responds to a few of his friends’ tweets because it’s funny, and leaves it at that. At least, he really wishes he could just leave it at that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks for reading! feel free to come chat or let me know what you think in the comments below, or on twitter @hannahexx! I plan to update whenever I can <3


End file.
